junior_euroasia_fifth_edition_2018fandomcom-20200213-history
Junior EuroAsia Fifth Edition (2018) Wiki
Junior EuroAsia Fifth Edition (2018) It Asian European song contest for children from Europe, the Caucasus, the Middle East and North Africa. The competition is organized by the host broadcaster NRT And European Public Broadcasting Association. The competition will take place in Norway after winning the fourth edition. Participating countries other countries Germany: DRB Announced that it was withdrawing from the fifth edition Due to poor results during her participation. Slovakia: SKTV Announced that it was withdrawing from the fifth edition After receiving 23 place twice in a row with 26 points. Monaco: TMCF & TMCI Both decided not to participate in the competition due to lack of interest. Greece: ERT Announced that it had withdrawn from the competition. There is no obvious reason, but the withdrawal probably due to the lack of votes from Greece on Junior EuroAsia Fourth Edition. Georgia: GPB Announced that it had withdrawn from the competition due to failure to find a representative for the competition. Morocco: MKTV Explained why she does not return to the competition, "we are not interested in participating Any more because of the non-interest of singers to represent the country, but we will continue to broadcast the competition." Armenia: The national broadcaster of Armenia ARMPTV That it has withdrawn due to internal problems.The European Public Broadcasting Association Expressed regret over Armenia's withdrawal from the competition. ARMPTV Announced it would broadcast the live broadcast competition. Lidushik Was chosen to represent Armenia in the competition before the withdrawal. Big Comeback Lithuania: LRT Announced it was returning to the competition after a withdrawal of 4 editions. She added that she had ended the conflict with The European Public Broadcasting Association. Non-participating countries to broadcast the competition: Poland: TVP 1 & POLSKA MUSIK 34 Croatia: HRT 1 Alegria: AFTV 3 Switzerland: SFR 1 France: FTV 1 Lichtenstein: LK TV 1 Morocco: MKTV & MMTVR Cyprus: CYBC 1 Greece: ERT 3 The Netherlands: NRTPC 2 Slovakia: SMK 1 Germany: DPTVR Bulgaria: BNTD 1 Georgia: GPB 1 Slovenia: SLVTV 5 Azerbaijan: ICTV Australia: SBS KIDS Monaco: TMCI 1 Armenia: ARMPTV Incidents Cancellation of the Montenegrin national final When Montenegro confirmed its participation it announced the national final (Junior Crna Gora) As a representative selection process.The national final was scheduled to take place on 2 April 2018. But on March 25, 2018 RTCG Announced it was canceling the national finals due to the lack of interest of singers aged 10-17 to participate in the competition. Only 11 teenagers sent requests to participate. Including Katarina Which was chosen in the internal selection to represent Montenegro. ARMPTV in crisis The national broadcaster of Armenia ARMPTV That it has withdrawn due to internal problems.The European Public Broadcasting Association Expressed regret over Armenia's withdrawal from the competition. ARMPTV Announced it would broadcast the live broadcast competition. Lidushik Was chosen to represent Armenia in the competition before the withdrawal. Rules Each participating country has time to select a representative and a song until April 5. Each country has time to withdraw from the competition until April 2. If a country has withdraw and has already selected a representative, she must pay a double participation fine. Process for selecting representatives Albania: Musik Shiptar 2018 #5 Belarus: Internal selection Belgium: België Junior Choice Denmark: Internal selection Estonia: Eesti juunioride laul Finland: Uusi laulukilpailu Junior Iceland: RITV Barna Ljóð Samkeppni Israel: Hashir Slano Junior Italy: Internal selection Kosovo: Internal selection Latvia: Dziesma latviešu junioriem Lithuania: Lietuvos jaunųjų dainų konkursas Macedonia: Skopska juniorski festival Malta: JuniorEuroSong Malta Moldova: Internal selection Montenegro: Internal selection Norway: Internal selection Portugal: Canção para Portugal Junior #1 Romania: Festivalul Junior al Bucureștiului #2 Russia: Internal selection Serbia: Internal selection Spain: Internal selection Sweden: Lilla Melodifestivalen San Marino: Le finali nazionali San Marino Turkey: Internal selection Ukraine: Internal selection__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse